Your my Target
by ausllyandtrezpeeps
Summary: Marino High School is always the safest high school. But when one day some one comes after ally trying to hurt her. Why is he her Target? Suck At Summaries! Please read my other story "Oh, Oregon!" (:
1. Chapter 1

Everything was going fine. But how did it turn all wrong?

**Hope you enjoy! I don't own A&A**

**On with the Show..**

Ally's POV

My Phone Vibrated Loud enough for NY to hear. I looked who texted me and it was just my boyfriend Austin Moon.

_To: Ally_

_From: Austin_

_Hey Alls! Glad your awake! See you at school! Do you need a ride? xoxo ~ AMM_

_To: Austin _

_From: Ally_

_Nah! I'll just Walk! Thanks for waking me I guess(: see you at school! xoxo ~ Cool cat Ally;)_

I decided to hop in the shower so I could get all this sleep out of me. After I took my shower and decided on a no sleeve flower shirt with jean shorts and grabbed my white vans. I grabbed my lunch and my roxy backpack and headed out. Well my High ponytail swayed back and forth well listing to my music.

When I heard a click of a camera I turned around and saw nothing was there. I just kept on walking to school. When I got there I saw Austin, Trish, And Dez. They saw me and waved. I waved back. When I was walking towards them I again heard clicking noise I looked again and nothing but, then I heard a Gun Shoot.

It sounded like it was right behind me. I turned around and looked at austin and he mouthed to me that everything was alright and that he loves me. Perfect timing huh? I mouthed I loved him back. I grabbed Austin's hand and followed everyone into the classroom.

_Baaammm_

Another gun shoot.

This is seriously scaring me. The teacher gave everyone instructuins and we went under the table. Team Austin all had a Table together so that made it all better. Suddenly the door barged open and he screamed out something I coudnt bear to hear.

"Allyson Dawson. That's my target where is she or Ill shoot." The gunman said. Everyone in the class stared at me. Austin just held my hand tighter well tears ran down my face like a waterfall. I looked around the room for a weapon but before I could find one. Dez Jumped up. "Hey, Sir! Ally is right here is this for a record deal or something? OH MY GOD IS THAT A GUN!" He sat back down and I just stared at him and got an idea. "Trish, go get that fire enstringrester and hand it to me" I wishpered.

" Your my target Ally." The gunman said to me. Your my Target.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I don't own anything! (: I don't own any of the songs used! Enjoy!?

Ally's POV

It's now or never. I stand up. This is a really dumb idea by Dez but it actually might work so I have one option. Just do it!

"why me?" I asked. But then I almost faint. He pulls off his mask.

"DALLAS!" I screamed. I hated him. He is my Ex-Boyfriend. He use to abuse me and bully me all the time. That's when Austin came. He protected me. Made me feel safe. Right now. I don't feel safe.

"Well look who it is?! Little miss Dawson." he said to me.

"Never changed." He points the gun too me. "Dawson. You don't want your little boyfriend watching you die now would we?" I totally forgot. We where in the classroom. I looked over to austin and saw he was ready to kill Dallas. That kind of scared me. "Now ally what about we continue this out in the hall. You lead." he said too me. Now is the plan. "whatever you say idiotic bastard." Woah. That's the first time I cussed!

I walked over to the door where Dallas was. Now or never ally. Never. Ugh who am I kidding I gotta do this. I kicked him where the sun does not shine. He feel to the floor and dropped the gun. I grabbed the gun And ran out of the room. I knew he was behind me because I could hear him running. I just kept on running and I prayed that ill make it out a live.


	3. Waiting for revenge

Hey Guys! I don't own anything! (: I don't own any of the songs used! Enjoy!?

Nobodys POV

Ally was running. She just couldn't catch her breath. She needed to drink water. Well she was running she tripped over a wire. A Trap! Was he working with someone? Just then Dallas came out

"Didn't espest that now huh sweetheart?" he said. Out of no where ally kicked the gun out of his hand and pushed him on the ground.

"Did yea know I know Karate? Did you know that you cheated on me?! Did you know that austin is always there for me when my boyfriend at that time wasn't?! Did you know that I use to abuse myself?! All because of you. Now. It's your turn." Ally screamed. She hit him in the face with the end of the fun and backed up slowly.

"You. Your gonna get it Dawson." Just then he lifted up his foot and pulled out another gun. "How did I not see that?!" "Hey Dawson. Sing for me. I bet if you don't your fat friend would make a good meal for wolves. Or is that the Blond?" He said. "WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO SING! YOU HATED MY VOICE" She practically screamed. "Because sweetheart. Wouldn't your friends like to watch you sing one last time?"

Skyscraper by Demi Lovato

_sky are crying _

_i am watching catching _

_tear drops in my hand_

_only silents as it's ending _

_like we never had a chance_

_do you have to make me feel like _

_theres nothing left of me?_

Ally walked up to Dallas

_you can take everything I have_

_you can break everything I am _

_like I'm made of glass_

_like I'm made of paper_

_and go on and try to tear me down _

_i will be rising from the ground like a_

_skyscraper._

_Ally walked over to Dallas and kicked him he screamed In pain._

_As the smoke clears _

_i awaken and untangle you from me_

_would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

Ally just couldn't take it. She feel to her knees crying. It would bring back the time she spent with Dallas like she wanted. But she wanted revenge. Sweet revenge. Ally got up punched Dallas. Dallas swinged his arm trying to hit her but that didn't work. she grabbed the arm out of his hand and jumped out the window.

She ran to go find a hiding spot. Waiting for all of this to be over. Waiting to be in the arms of

Austin Monica Moon.


End file.
